Inconcessus Diligo
by evil-sami-poo
Summary: Harry Malfoy was adopted at the age of three. Now seventeen he is finally with his long time crush, Tyler Potter, but shocking truths come to light and they have to prove their love against all obstacles from family to the entire world. Slash and Incest
1. Chapter 1

_**Warning:**_ Slash and Semi-Incest will be used in this story... Don't like, don't read.

I don't own HP

* * *

Tyler Potter grinned as he stepped onto the Hogwarts Express for the second last time ever. He couldn't believe that it had already been six years and he was entering his last year of Hogwarts, the last year of his youth. He knew that Hermione, his best friend, was Head Girl, but was at loss at who the Head Boy would be. As long as it wasn't one of the two Malfoy brothers then he would be happy. He sat next to Ron on the train with a sigh as they waited for Hermione, Neville, Ginny and Luna to come back from the Head's carriage.

"Think that there's a reason they we never got to be prefect?" Ron asked. Tyler smirked at the memories of he and Ron marauding all the way through their years. Ron snorted in laughter and soon the two boys were rolling in laughter. The door slid open and they froze when Hadrian Malfoy looked in the compartment in shock. He flushed deeply before muttering an apology and slamming the door shut. Tyler was about to comment when the door slid open again and Hadrian slid in.

"What?" Ron asked. Hadrian raised a finger to his lips and slid down so as not to bee seen.

"Has anyone seen Hadrian?" came Moira Parkinson's shrill voice. He slid lower as she went past their compartment and on to the next carriage. He sagged in relief as the door flew open. Pansy and Blaise were both standing in the doorway with identical grins on their faces.

"She's gone, oh potential brother-in-law," Pansy announced dramatically. Blaise snorted in laughter and Pansy hit him on the back of the head.

"Why doesn't she accept that I am gay?!" Harry moaned. The Slytherins sniggered at his predicament.

"I could snog you to prove it," Blaise offered. Pansy hit him on the back of the head again as Hadrian stood up. She pulled him into a hug and glared at Blaise over his shoulder.

"There is no way in Hell that I'm going to let you defile, let alone touch, Harry," she said as she half dragged the pair out of the compartment.

"Did that just happen?" Tyler asked quietly. Ron just blinked in shock before their amazement was broken by the return of their group of friends.

----

Harry was still bright red when Draco returned from the Head's meeting. The older Malfoy took one look and summed up the situation in a single word.

"Potter?"

"Yep," Pansy confirmed with a grin. "Why don't you just ask him out?"

"Let's see," Harry started sarcastically, "well... one, he's the most popular guy at school, two, he's a Gryffindor and three, he's straight as an arrow." Pansy scoffed and waved her hand at him.

"Minor details," she said lazily as she reclined on the seat. Draco snorted as she placed her feet on his lap whilst Blaise was stuck with her head. Harry got the lucky end of the stick and had the entire seat to himself.

"Seriously though, the Gryffindors hate us. I really see no option but to ride out the last year without associating ourselves with them," Draco said determinately. Blaise froze and shook his head.

"No! No. No no no no no!" he said quickly. "I am not putting up with another year of you two crushing on Gryffindors and hiding it by fighting with them!" Pansy coughed slightly and raised her hand so he obstructed his view.

"Make it three!" she announced. "Weasley is pretty cute this year." Blaise groaned in annoyance and pressed back into the seat.

"Maybe we can find you a Gryffindor," Harry said sneakily. Blaise shook his head.

"No need, I've kind of already met someone." Pansy sat up sharply and spun around to look at Blaise. He gulped, maybe he shouldn't have just divulged that information.

----

Ron and Tyler soon forgot about the incident with the Slytherins and moved on to talk to Neville about the Quidditch final that holiday. Luna was revising the Quibbler and Hermione and Ginny were talking in hushed tones at the back.

"What you girls talking about?" Ron eventually asked.

"We're wondering about the Malfoy's. Draco got Head Boy," Tyler scowled, "but he is being surprisingly nice and polite to everyone."

"Except Parkinson junior." Neville pointed out, the group all snapped to look at him and he remembered he was the only aristocratic pureblood in the room at the moment.

"Come one, tell." Hermione said with a rare grin.

"Apparently Moira wanted to marry well and insisted that her father arrange a marriage with Hadrian Malfoy. Draco and his friends didn't exactly like that and now are avoiding her at all costs. They don't want her near Hadrian, no one really knows why," his facial expression was so serious but he snorted in laughter under it.

"Well, he is gay," Ginny said nonchalantly. Hermione nodded in agreement whilst Luna tinkered in laughter. The three boys were just sitting in amazement.

"How do you know?" Ron spluttered out. They all shrugged simultaneously and didn't say another word to the conversation

----

Tyler waved at his parents as he walked into the Great Hall. His mother taught Charms, his father helped with Transfiguration whilst Remus dealt with Defence and Sirius had taken over as flying instructor. He glanced around the room and spotted his many younger siblings, Abigail sat in the Ravenclaw house whilst Mason watched Liza in Hufflepuff. Riley was due to come through the door any minute, the only ones missing was Anthony and Harry. His mind wandered to his twin brother who disappeared so many years ago. It was the night that Voldemort had attacked their family, Harry had defeated Voldemort, but in the process had disappeared. Tyler had been affected but Anthony had been scarred. The five year old had made a promise then and there that he would protect his other siblings so he wouldn't loose one again. Fourteen years later the boy was now a man and an auror, but he still held his siblings above anything.

The door opened and in walked Professor McGonagall leading the endless amount of first years. Tyler smiled when he saw his youngest brother stumbling along with the crowd. They all lined up fearfully as the hat sung it's newest song. Tyler was practically bouncing in anticipation as he waited for his youngest brother to get sorted, he desperately wanted Riley to join him in Gryffindor, but he knew deep down that the resourceful boy would be in

"_**Slytherin!"**_ he applauded loudly as his brother joined the green house. He looked at his dad and winked, James sighed from the table. He should have guessed that after three losses he shouldn't bet against his son in the placings.

----

Riley gulped as he stood in the small group of first year Slytherins. Severus Snape was explaining the rules to his house.

"All first years have been paired up with a seventh year to help the learn the ways of the school. Slytherins stick together and watch each others back, you are encouraged to seek friendships and alliances out of the house. Any complaints or questions are to be directed to a head of house, 'buddy' or to the Headmaster. Curfew is between nine and eleven o'clock depending on your level. I hope you all have a good night." The dark man swept out of the room as quickly as he came and for the fifth time that night Riley wondered why Sirius was in love with that guy.

"Riley Potter?" he turned to see a seventh year with green eyes looking at him. "I'm Hadrian Malfoy and your 'buddy', but you can call me Harry."

"You're the one that Ty talks about!" he said in amazement before clamping his mouth shut. Pansy smirked from where she was standing with her first year.


	2. Chapter 2

Wow. this is my second story update in one hour! GO ME! Anyhoo, I hope you like the chapter. Disclaimer is going to live in the first chapter XD I know it's short, but I stopped it at what I hope the opportune moment XD. Tell me what you think at the end! __

_**ARGHHH! **_I forgot to put this up before! Do we want Harry or Tyler as the dom? Sorry about the inevitable confusion with the chapter going up again but this is something that I would like to know! Either put your vote in a review or if you're apart of the group who have already reviewed just PM me.

**SLASH AND SEMI-INCEST WARNING!**

* * *

Pansy Parkinson was having a very good day. Why? Because Tyler Potter's little brother had told her that Hadrian may have a chance with the other boy. This was a very, very, very good. So good that she may have to cornera lion to help with her plan. The female Weasley was the obvious choice, Granger was too close to Draco and there was no way that she was going to approach Ronald just yet. The main question was how to approach the girl, should she go straight for the attack or should she ease her way in with the younger girl. Checking that her first year, Elizabeth, was set for breakfast she stepped out from the common room and began to make her way to the Great Hall. She stopped when the tall girl with copper hair spotted her and walked over to her gracefully.

"Pansy Parkinson," she said cordially.

"Ginevra Weasley."

"I was wondering if I could talk to you about the situation with your sister and Hadrian Malfoy. It involves Ty." Pansy's face lit up at the girls words.

"I was just going to ask you the same thing. Shall we head towards the lake?" The two girls walked down to the lake in the cool morning sunshine and sat down opposite each other.

"I recently came to the understanding that your youngest sister has been trying for a match with your friend. But he's gay," Ginny said with a smirk.

"True, Moira does not understand that Harry is not our way inclined. He has had his eyes set on a certain person for at least the last year." Pansy was speculative, wondering if Ginny would get the subtle hints.

"It's Ty, isn't it?" Pansy nodded solemnly. "Well, I will admit: he is a lot better than Brown. And that's my main problem; many girls are vying for the brother of the chosen one's affections. He is the most famous teenaged wizard in Britain. But Hadrian does not seem to see Ty like this, he seems to genuinely like him."

"Harry does," Pansy said, dropping the formalities for the affection she felt for Harry, Ginny smiled and held out a hand.

"Would you like to join me in a way that can help protect them from obsessive female suitors?" Ginny asked.

"Of course, but Weasley, when striking an agreement like this after school, you should be using un-suitable suitors." Ginny nodded at the correction in the wording of the contract and the two girls stood up. They walked up to the castle quietly.

"15 galleons to whoever gets Mione and Draco together?" Ginny whispered before they split up.

"You're on," Pansy replied with a smirk. She was going to win this thing,

----

When Harry next saw Pansy he knew immediately that she was up to something. Maybe it was the smirk, maybe it was the eyes or maybe it was because she was walking away from Tyler Potter's best friend! Hyperventilating slightly, he ensured that Riley was okay with the first years of Slytherin and walked up to her.

"Weaslette?" he asked with a cold look on his face. Pansy smiled up to him and sat down gracefully.

"Honestly Harry, it has nothing to do with you," she lied. Harry raised an eyebrow and sat down next to her. The two started methodically filling up their plates as well as a spare each.

"Then why on earth were you talking to her?" he asked, suspicious.

"It was to do with her brother," Pansy said breezily, "I was trying to find out some things about him." It was believable. Whilst Draco and Harry may sit on their arses all day long, Pansy Parkinson would take the initiative and follow Ronald Weasley until he went on a date with here. She flicked her hair out of her face and the two put the spare plates opposite them. Almost as if on cue. Blaise and Draco trudged in with droopy eyes. The only time that a Malfoy and a Zabini ever let themselves go, when they had to wake up and get to breakfast. They sat down opposite the other two and immediately began to shovel in their food.

Severus Snape stood up with the other three head of houses and began to hand out the timetables. He started with the first years and headed down the table to the back, unlike the other professors who liked to gather their students in year groups and hand out the timetables, except McGonagall who liked to utilise her marauders for such tasks . He stopped when he reached Riley Potter, the first Potter to ever be put in his house. He handed the boy a timetable and was surprised that there was no fear or anything similar on the boy's face. Inside however Riley was trembling, _Sirius likes him so there must be a reason _ he repeated over and over again to stop himself from freaking out.

"Thank you professor," he said articulately.

"Welcome to Slytherin Mr. Potter," Snape said after a moment. It seemed that Lily had taught this Potter, at least, good manners. He continued down the table until he reached his Godson, his nephew and his friends.

"Morning Uncle Sev," Harry said brightly. Pansy echoed his greetings whilst Draco and Blaise grunted.

"Draco, Blaise, grunting is not appropriate at the breakfast table," Pansy said primly. Harry just took the four timetables and shared an amused look with his uncle. He looked down at in and smiled.

"Oooh! Double sex education with Gryffindors!" he said with a grin. Blaise and Draco shot up and grabbed the timetables out of his hands. Severus raised an eyebrow at the boys and the both relaxed when they saw that Harry was just playing with them and they just had Charms.

----

Sirius Black watched the dark potions professor walk past Riley and couldn't help but let loose a sigh. Riley turned to him and elegantly raised an eyebrow, he groaned to himself and buried his head in his hands. He never should have told Riley his secret. Not even Remus, who had known Sirius for over twenty years had realised who Sirius was in love with. Ever since third year he had be drawn to Severus Snape, and yet he had not made a move. He had tried to move on and find someone else, but it never worked.

"Look at Tyler," James whispered to Sirius. Sirius turned to the second eldest Potter and laughed at his facial expression. Tyler looked positively disgruntled at something that Hermione had said. Sirius turned around and surveyed the hall again.

"Riley looks okay over at the Slytherin table," he commented. James sighed sadly.

"I know, I just wish that he had one of his siblings with him, he's the youngest and I want him safe." It didn't take a genius to work out what James was thinking. Sirius took his hand and squeezed it.

"I miss him too mate, but we have to stop living in the what if's and the if only's."

"I just wish that we had a sign about whether or not he is dead or if he's just missing," James said brokenly. Sirius pulled his brother into a hug and saw that on the other side of the table, Remus was doing exactly the same thing for Lily. He rubbed James' back and caught the eye of Liza, the second year Hufflepuff. She immediately teared up and tore over to her parents. She may never have met Harry, but she knew how much her parents missed him. And deep inside, so did she.

----

Ginny whistled innocently as she read through the timetable. Tyler glanced at her with a look of suspicion before poking Hermione over the table.

"How'd you know that Malfoy was gay? I only found out yesterday!" he said indignantly. Needless to saw, after five hours of this Hermione was rather over it.

"If you absolutely must know, it's because he nearly always checks out guys when he's bored, and I have an inbuilt gaydar," she said, absent-mindedly playing with a ring that hung from a chain around her neck.

"Okay then, if you have a gaydar... who else is gay?" he asked.

"Michaels in fourth year Ravenclaw, Johnson in sixth year Hufflepuff and you are the only ones I'm sure about besides Malfoy. Oh, and Sirius," she said, twirling her ring. Tyler spluttered in horror as she continued to sip her coffee and occasionally nibble on her toast.

"I'm not gay!" he said in disbelief. Hermione laughed softly.

"Ty, next time you watch the Slytherins walk away, remember who the bottom you are looking at belongs to." she said, wriggling her nose before standing up and leaving.


	3. Chapter 3

He couldn't help it, he looked.

And it was most definitely Hadrian's that he was looking at. He didn't know why, but there was just something about the way that the slightly smaller boy walked that immediately drew Ty's eyes to his arse. He tried looking away, but nearly every time he did he would get distracted and his eyes would wind up on exactly the same spot. It was rather disconcerting to the Gryffindor boy.

"Mate!" His head shot up to looked at Ron who had a slightly crazed look in his eyes. He turned back to the front of the classroom and winced when he saw the look of total anger on his professor's face.

"Anything interesting, Mr. Potter?" Lily said with a raised eyebrow, the Gryffindors sniggered at the look of anger on the boy's mother's face.

"Nothing Mum," he murmured quietly. "Just a bit distracted today," he answered honestly. The teacher just sighed and gave Tyler the look that he knew meant: see me after class. He swallowed heavily and started tapping his fingers against his thigh, that look was one that he was used to and one that scared him a little bit.

"What's going on?" Ron asked quietly.

"Ask Hermione," he whispered. "It's all her fault, hers and her gaydar's fault."

"Are you feeling alright, Tyler?" Lily half hissed out when she was alone with her son. Tyler swallowed again and placed his hands on the table in front of her.

"I think I'm gay," he said lowly. Lily froze where she was standing and looked at her son with an expression of shock on her face before she realized what she was doing. She lifted a trembling hand off the table and put it down on his shoulder.

"I'm glad you told me," she said feebly.

"You hate me," he said miserably.

"No, no sweetheart! It's just a shock, you can rarely predict if your child is gay or not. I am very proud of you though." She forced her initial shock away and smiled tenderly at her son. He barely brightened up though and she realized that he was worried about his father's reactions. "Your father will be too," she said gently. "He was the one who worked out that Sirius was gay in the first place," she half-joked, "spent weeks trying to find a suitable match for Sirius before he realized that Sirius had his heart set on only one man." Her voice trailed off as she was lost in her dream world of 'true love' as she called it.

"Really Mum, really?" he groaned out as her eyes glazed over slightly. "I didn't really need to hear it like that."

"Sorry sweetheart," she said with a grin. "Can I ask what, or rather who led you to this discovery?"

"Hermione," he responded immediately. "Hermione and her gaydar." She raised an eyebrow and he mumbled an answer out.

"What was that?" she asked sweetly.

"I said, Hadrian Malfoy," he groaned out. Lily's smile grew and she let out a small giggle as she dismissed her son. She needed to talk to her husband, right now.

_

* * *

_

James stood at the front of the classroom, surveying the various students with a nervous expression on his face. This would be his first year as a teacher, teaching the senior careers class. His previous years had been him interning with Minerva whilst writing his thesis application for the mastery of transfigurations.

"Welcome to Senior Careers," he stuttered out nervously. "I have a seating arrangement and I'd appreciate it if you all abided by it." He tugged at his robes slowly as he waited for the class to settle down. "I have a list here with your pairs right here and I would like you to come up to the front of the class and check who you are to sit next to."

Tyler got up immediately, he knew that even if his father was giving off this act now, there would be hell to pay after. After a few moments Ron and Hermione tentatively got up to join Tyler at the front and search through the list to find who they had been paired up with. Ron ran his finger down the list and resisted a groan when he saw his name was next to Draco Malfoy. Hermione smiled when she realised she was next to Padma Patil and nodded at the other girl with said smile.

The rest of the students began to work their way to the front of the classroom slowly, dawdling as they ignored James' instructions and chattered slowly. They converged around Tyler as he stared at the name next to his, Hadrian Malfoy. He knew that this was the work of his mother; it had her fingerprints all over it.

"Potter," Harry murmured as he read the list in front of him. "Tyler Potter." He grinned and turned to the shell-shocked male and gently shook his shoulder. "POTTER?" he said loudly. "Are you coming?"

"Yeah, right." Tyler jumped slightly and they walked together to the desk. "Let's do this."

"Well, I'm Mr. Potter, I'm sure you have all had my wife at some point or another for basic Charms? I'll be leading you through those decisions about what you want to after school and maybe after university," James said as he wiped the sweat off his fingers. "I'm not the most typical person when it comes to careers, so I will hopefully be a decent change for this subject."

The class took almost no notice of him as he continued to talk, they were practically yelling across the room as they tried to talk to their other friends across the room. James trailed off with a stony expression on his face, but inside he was he was scheming, his class was going exactly the way he wanted to.

"Fine then, just talk," he said quietly, crossing his arms over his body.

"Your dad is planning something, isn't he?" Harry said with a smirk as he watched the teacher at the front of the room.

"Probably," Tyler agreed. "He's known for these sorts of things."

"Work with your partners to research five different occupations you think you would enjoy after school," James said tiredly from the front of the room. "Due next lesson."

"We'll get it done in about five minutes," Harry reasoned. "Do you have a blank next?" Tyler nodded, unsure if he wanted to be alone with his 'crush'. "We'll go to the eastern courtyard and get it done?" Tyler nodded dumbly again before turning back to his father at the front of the class who just gave a little shrug and turned back to his work.

* * *

Harry and Tyler sat on a bench in the eastern courtyard, silently looking at the floor. There was a lot of tension in the air, people were avoiding coming into the courtyard from the thick tension. For a long while they sat there, with contemplative looks on their faces. Neither of them had even thought about talking themselves, they were waiting for the other to start the conversation.

"You're gay, aren't you?" Tyler burst out after a moment. Harry look up with an expression of surprise.

"Yes, yes I am."

"How did you know?" Tyler asked again. Harry let out a short laugh.

"I suppose it was defined for me when I realised that what I felt for another male wasn't a mere two week thing and not just a bout of bi-curiosity." Tyler nodded at the words of the other male. "But then again, it may also have been that I found women absolutely off putting."

"Right," Tyler said slowly, not looking particularly convinces. Harry smiled as he realised why Tyler was acting like that, he stood up and walked around the bench, so he was standing at Tyler's feet.

"There are other ways to work it out," he commented blithely. Tyler looked up in surprise and at that precise moment Harry leant down and moulded his lips to the Gryffindor boy's.


	4. Chapter 4

Sorry about the wait!

pairings: TP/HM, DM/(?), RW/(?), HG/(?), PP/(?), BZ/(?)

* * *

It was nothing like he had thought it would be, not that Ty had really had an idea of what he thought it would be like. It wasn't a wet kiss, there wasn't a huge amount of salvia everywhere, but it wasn't dry. It was awkward at first with Harry's height advantage, teeth clacking slightly but it all changed when Hadrian changed his position and now straddled Tyler's lap so the height difference was reduced.

Harry pulled back slightly, to see what Tyler's reaction would be like. All Ty knew was he didn't want it to be over quite so quickly and pulled his hands away from where they were previously clutching the bench and clenched at Harry's hair, pulling him back down for another kiss.

Harry smiled down into Tyler's lips before gently opening his mouth, allowing for the other boy to pull back at any point, and slowly coaxed Ty's mouth open. Ty was surprised to find he wasn't disgusted by the act but rather wanted to participate instead. He knew that as he tried this all his doubts were being thrown out the window and he was quite definitely gay.

When Harry pulled back for the second time Ty had a small smile on his face, he leaned up and pecked Harry once on the lips before relaxing beneath the other boy.

"Any doubts left?" Harry teased as he sat back down next to Tyler on the bench. Tyler let his head sag and leaned over so his forehead was touching Harry's shoulder. "Thought not," he chuckled. "Do you want give it a go?" he whispered, suddenly unsure. Tyler smiled.

"Why not?" He turned slightly and pressed his lips to the neck next to him. "I suppose we should get to know each other." Harry chucked and nodded, he slipped his arm around Tyler's waist.

"Can we keep this a secret?" Harry was hesitant again. "Just for a while? I know Draco and Pans would tease me mercilessly."

"I think that's a good idea," Tyler said slowly, "I'm not sure everyone is quite ready for this. Especially since…" he trailed off and sat up, looking away from his new partner.

"Your brother," Hadrian said softly. "It's a tentative subject with your family." He understood and placed a hand on Ty's shoulder.

"Yeah," Ty said slowly. "Yeah, it is."

"I want to be there for you," Hadrian said, saying the words that had been caught in his throat for some time. "I want to."

Tyler couldn't help but smile.

...

Hadrian Malfoy lay on one of the many couches in the Slytherin Common Room, his feet sticking over the edge and his head wedged on the armrest. There were many pillows he had kicked onto the floor in the few hours he had been staring at the ceiling. He didn't really want to separate himself from his brother, he had never hidden anything from his older brother before. But he knew it was a necessary discipline, in due time he would tell his brother.

"What's up?" Hadrian turned to see Pansy moving forward so she could sit on the arm rest near his head. "Have you thought about asking Tyler Potter out?"

"No," he lied.

"Sure you haven't. You should consider asking him out," she was rambling ever so slightly, "it's bound to be a good idea you know."

"Pansy," he said uncomfortably. "Please don't," he implored.

"No, you have to think about it. You need to go up to him and just ask him out." She was getting repetitive, he wasn't sure how many times she had said that but it was beginning to grate on his nerves. He sat up quickly and began to pull the cushions back onto the couch without a word. Pansy tried protesting but despite it all he ignored the girl and walked out of the room with an angry stare.

"Don't push me," was the last thing he said before he turned away. Pansy tightened her fist, trying to fight the tears that were trying to force their ways down her face.

...

Hadrian kept walking, his footsteps echoing throughout the halls, he didn't know what he wanted to do, where he wanted to go. The male heard shouting down the halls and groaned when he realised exactly what was going on. He could already hear the yells of the four people as he rounded the corner.

Tyler Potter and Ronald Weasley had never gotten along with Draco Malfoy, from the moment they had met on the train on their first trip to Hogwarts they had been butting heads. Sure, on occasion Draco would show a softer side and almost liked the so called 'Golden Trio' but his pride was large and his mouth was faster than his brain. Merlin knows how many times Hadrian had seen Draco regret these things after, but they never seemed to stop.

They were fighting, probably about Hermione or something. Draco was still in the stage where you tease the girl you like, and had been in that stage for almost seven years. Ron was turning a peculiar shade of puce and Tyler was waving his hands about frantically. Harry couldn't tell what was being said and what was not as he forced his way through the group of fighting teenagers and walked off, Tyler dragging behind him.

Ron, Hermione and Draco all froze as they watched the fuming boy walk off with a spluttering Tyler. Draco shut his mouth with an audible click and turned on his heel, retreating before he could be attacked again by the Weasley. What Pansy saw in him, Draco doubted he would ever know.

...

Hadrian pushed Tyler into an alcove and immediately pressed right up against his boyfriend of two weeks. Tyler resisted for a moment before melting into it, he knew Hadrian needed this. Their lips moved frantically against one another, Hadrian trying to expel all his frustrations in the movement and Tyler trying to keep up with him.

Soon the kiss slowed down as Harry felt all the tension melt from his body. Tyler tentatively wrapped his arms around the other boy's waist and they slowed down. Their lips moved against each other slowly, working in unison tenderly. It had been quite some time since they had been alone, having their friends hanging around them the whole time.

"What's wrong?" he said between the slow kisses. "Hadrian? What's wrong?"

"Pansy," he moaned out slowly. Tyler froze and pulled back slightly. "She won't leave me alone," Hadrian finished. Tyler sighed softly, glad that the one moment had been of complete misunderstanding. He lent back in and kissed Hadrian again, bringing back the initial passion from earlier.

He slipped his arms back around Hadrian's waist and leant down ever so slightly. He spun the two of them around and pressed Harry into the wall, his leg slipped between Harry's subconsciously and grinned when Harry let out a low groan.

"Tyler? Tyler?" Hermione's voice echoed throughout the hallway as they pulled apart quickly. "Where are you Ty?" Harry sent Tyler a regretful look before he pushed the other boy out quickly, they didn't want to risk being exposed quite yet. "Tyler?" he heard Hermione gasp out. "What is going on?"

"I was," Harry couldn't help smiling at Tyler's pause, "talking to Malfoy about something," he finished lamely.

"Alright," Ron said hesitantly. "Whatever you say mate."

"Listen I need to get back to Malfoy," Hermione muttered. "I'll meet you two tomorrow morning." Harry was surprised at how quick and brisk Hermione was when she was annoyed and had to part from her friends. The clicking of her low heels faded as she walked away from them.

"Mate," Ron began, "we need to think of a prank for this year."

"Precisely what I was thinking, my good fellow," Tyler said with a laugh. Hadrian slipped down in the alcove, his head resting on his knees as he thought about what it could be like to be a part of their friendship too.

As Tyler and Ron walked off, Hadrian found himself wondering what it would have been like if he had accepted Gryffindor all those years ago. Would he have been friends with Tyler and co? Or could he have even been in a relationship earlier than their seventh year? He didn't want to dwell on it, but he still remained curled up in the alcove, alone and lost in thoughts.

...

One thing that Hermione Granger knew was there was something wrong with Hadrian Malfoy. He was a silent boy, less prone to acting rashly, like his brother, but he was just as spiteful and double as subtle as the blond Malfoy. So she had worked out from a very early stage to watch out for the adopted boy.

Of course, with her great intellect, it wasn't that difficult for her to work out that Hadrian Malfoy was not the blood son of Narcissa and Lucius Malfoy, he did not share any common features with the pair and it was a biological impossibility for two blonds to produce a brunet, it was a fact of life. But Hermione was not a pusher, nor was she overly curious – like her male counterparts – so she continued her way and let these things slide.

However, when a person starts acting _out_ of character, her curiosity was peaked. Why was he acting so strangely? She often found herself sitting in the middle of class when another thought would strike her. Why did this elusive boy suddenly become so rash and just _there_ of all things? She wanted to ask him, but she didn't know him, her blood status was 'inferior' and she found there was always _someone_ there when she tried to talk to him.

In the end she just wrote letters to her sister, Portia, asking on her less bookish sister's opinion. The more fashionable and outgoing of the two girls had wrote back almost immediately, excited to hear from her little - by only twenty minutes- sister with the following reply:

_MIONE DEAREST! _it began _How lovely to hear from you! Orlando and I were beginning you had forgotten about your darling siblings! But now we have heard from you and all is well. _Hermione knew both her siblings were very melodramatic. _I personally think you should walk right up to the fellow and talk to him about what you want to know, a direct approach is the best approach. **I disagree**_ Orlando's handwriting cut in **_I think you should worm your way in and let him approach you. Best wishes for exams and Lolly says hi! _**_He's crazy darling, just do what you think is best actually. Sorry this is so brief but I do have a workshop in an hour and I have to get ready! Ciao! xx Portia_

Hermione had read over the letter fondly, although all three triplets went to different high schools across the island, they were incredibly close. Of course, Orlando and Portia had something that eluded Hermione because they were allowed to go home on weekends etc. but they were still as close as ever and Hermione respected that. Not to mention, neither of the two knew Hermione was a witch.

However, her two elder siblings were no good at advice and her younger siblings were barely potty trained and she doubted they could help her under the circumstances. She closed the letter with a heavy sigh and turned to look out the window towards where she knew Malfoy would be. She knew that Moria Parkinson was still on the prowl and the seventh year Slytherins would be hiding from her.

"Hello Granger," Draco Malfoy said from behind. "What are you doing here?"

"I was reading a letter from my sister," Hermione stared. "Yes, she's a muggle," she concluded before the blond boy could ask.

"No matter, I was wondering if you would like to go on a date with me," Draco said smoothly. Somehow instead of adding to the tension, those words dissolved the tension in the air slightly and Hermione found herself agreeing. "Excellent," he said before walking off.


	5. Chapter 5

Sorry about the wait! PLEASE GO TO MY PROFILE AND VOTE ON WHETHER I SHOULD REWRITE THIS!

pairings: TP/HM, DM/(?), RW/(?), HG/(?), PP/(?), BZ/(?)

* * *

"Thanks," Ron whispered.

It took Draco Malfoy exactly fifty-seven minutes to work out that he was not right for Hermione Granger. He liked her determination and most of her smarts, but there was nothing that the two had in common. She wanted to go into Wizarding Aid in Uganda and he wanted to design racing brooms. They had dissimilar tastes in music, literature and he wasn't even going to attempt to understand what a film noir was. All in all, the pedestal that he had placed her on from the moment he had met her had slowly dissolved leaving something else behind, an actual person. The surprising thing was, it wasn't Draco who brought up the topic of them not really meshing.

"I'm sorry," Hermione said sadly. "This isn't working for me, I'm sorry."

"Me neither," he admitted. "I'm afraid this isn't exactly what I pictured."

"It rarely is," Hermione agreed.

They decided that the two were better off as friends, and that Hermione would help Draco with his ability to relate to others by acting slowly. And it was determined that Draco was rather like Orlando Granger, all in all he would be the brother that she was parted from. So thus, they compromised.

"Tell me about the muggle world," Draco said over the cup of butterbeer he had in front of him. The brunette laughed amusement as the previously ignorant boy. She couldn't believe that after all this time, Draco Malfoy was ready to learn about the muggles.

"It's like the wizarding world, except with no magic," she stared hesitantly. "I can't really explain it, you have to live it to understand it. Electricity and science does everything that we can with magic, it can even be faster than magic."

"Right," Draco said slowly. "I suppose that mudbloods are used to that," he said thoughtlessly. Hermione tightened her grip on the table cloth, she knew that Draco was raised to speak like that. Or at least the pressures he had been placed under had forced that to become a habit.

She had presumed that the best line of defence would be to just ignore his actions, that seemed to be the approach that the Slytherins themselves adopted when dealing with the blond boy. She was extremely mad, but if she wanted to work in Wizarding Aid she had to deal with difficult people.

"Right, well. We better get back to the castle or something," she said tightly. There was something about her tone which made Draco realise he had put his foot in his mouth, again. But now there wasn't the same sense of urgency that he had encountered when he had thought he liked Hermione. They nodded and parted ways after a short while, leaving each other alone.

...

He contemplated exactly what was going on with his affections for the girl. He was at loss at how easily he lost interest in her. Perhaps it had been the fact she did not live up to his expectations, the pedestal he had placed her on had been fairly high. She wasn't all he was thought she would be and that disappointed him.

"What are you doing?" he blurted out when he saw Pansy sitting alone in the Leaky Cauldron. The girl turned and smiled at the man with a notebook clenched in her hand. "Pansy?"

"Oh this and that," she said with a smile. "I'm thinking about how to snag Weasley." She was extremely proud, her chin pointed upwards in determination. It was the same look she wore whenever she decided she wanted a new boyfriend. She had planned this sort of thing at least eleven times a year, and they rarely fell apart. Pansy Parkinson always got her claws into the man she wanted.

"Okay," he said slowly. He decided against telling his friend about his failure with Granger, he didn't want her teasing him about his 'mooning over her' and such that she would go on about. "I'll meet you back at the castle," he said before turning away. "Bye."

...

He was extremely quick as he escaped the brunette girl, wanting to get away from her. There was something else about Pansy that had always set him on edge. Yes, she was his best friend. But, furthermore, there was something else about her, an edge similar to that of her younger sister. It scared him, just a bit.

He walked through the streets in the small village, there was nothing much in way of distractions. He may be Head Boy, but there was more respect in being the eldest child of Lucius Malfoy. Well, Draco used the word respect, maybe the rest of the student body may use the word fear.

There was a certain connotation that was associated with the name Malfoy, a negative connotation that attached the words Malfoy and Death Eater together. The assumption they were all raised to follow the Dark Lord was a common one, and Draco knew it would take a lot of effort from them to grow out of that. If they ever wanted to.

He looked around the corner of Honeydukes and groaned in pain. He covered his eyes quickly and sunk to the ground, he predicted he would be scarred for the rest of his life. He decided right then that he did not want to ever see what he had just seen, ever again. He needed to wash his eyes, and his brain of what he had just seen.

"My eyes," he moaned out and stumbled back. "My poor, poor eyes." Percy Weasley barely noticed Draco had arrived as he continued to give Blaise Zabini attention. Blaise flushed when he saw Draco but was soon distracted by Percy's lips. "I'm going to get going now," Draco stuttered out.

Draco had found this day to be a very important day in his life. He learnt something new every day, and today he had learnt several things on this day. One, he worked out he didn't like Hermione as much as he though. Two, he found himself wondering just how nervous he was around his friend. And finally, he had found out just who Blaise's Gryffindor was.

He just wished he hadn't walked in on them during certain… vigorous activities that should not be done outside of a bedroom.

...

Tyler and Harry sat near the front of their fifth Careers class for the year. They had successfully been together for ten weeks and had not yet told anyone of their relationship. They enjoyed a close relationship and over the past weeks had grown closer and closer until they practically ran along the same line of thought.

Harry found himself realizing that he really did like Tyler Potter, despite their differences and the complications that presented themselves. But, in spite of this they were happy. It was more than his mooning over the boy all those months ago. They knew their secret was safe, even from Tyler's slightly insane parents.

James watched the class with a secret grin. He would have his revenge, indeed he would. These students would rue the very day they decided not to pay attention in class, he was James Potter, he was Prongs. He was a marauder and they got their revenge. He knew Sirius didn't get this problem, from being the flight instructor, the best class in school. And neither did Lily – she was terrifying and no student in their right mind would dare challenge her – and Remus was just a brilliant teacher whom the students liked to listen to. But Careers, this class was important and James knew the students did not think it, especially with such a pushover teacher. So he would have his revenge, one day.

The students never heard the cackling sound that barely made it past James' lips, only Tyler and Harry could see the grin in his eyes.

...

"So Tyler, what's your perfect girl?" Lerone Tobbs said with a giggle as she curled her hair around her finger. She leant over her desk so her chest was right in the middle of his view and Tyler couldn't help but stutter to try and answer.

"I really, don't have one," he said honestly. Rather than being either the jealous or the supportive boyfriend, Harry was sniggering under his breath at Tyler's predicament. "I haven't really thought of it." Lerone tossed a curl over her shoulder and leant down even lower so her ample chest was almost squashed outwards.

"That's interesting," she purred out. "Maybe I could−"

"But Ty," Hermione came to the rescue. "What about Jane Doe?" she asked innocently.

"Jane Doe," Tyler said, as if remembering the girl. He gave Hermione a panicked look and she began to describe a fake girl.

"Black hair, green eyes," she started innocently. Tyler and Harry exchanged a quick worried look before turning back to her. "She was flat as a board, almost no shape in fact! Short hair and glasses," she described. Lerone scowled as Hermione went on. "You two were so happy, it was such a shame she had to move back to Canada."

"Canada?" Lerone blurted out before she could stop.

"Muggle North Texas," Hermione confirmed. "They were really the perfect couple." Harry snorted and turned back to his parchment, listening to the Gryffindor and Hufflepuffs discuss this Jane Doe.

Draco watched in amusement as Hermione diffused the situation and subtly implied that the two boys should get together. The two of them looked good together, they were both some of the tallest in the year level, and regarded as the two most eligible bachelors in the year level. He was sure there were some sort of underground societies that were fan clubs for one of the two of them and there was one that wanted the two of them to get together.

He looked at Hermione and felt a bit of regret over the girl, it was a shame that she wasn't as perfect as she should have been. To look at, she was perfect. She had a good figure – though perhaps a bit too much on the thin side – a nice face to look at, her hair had cleared up and all in all she was quite beautiful, there was an untimely beauty to her. Like she had been taken from a Shakespearean tale and placed in the real world, though her hair color wasn't his favorite.

Personality though, he did not agree with her personality. She was entirely too bright for him, he did not like being upstaged by the girl. It was bad enough she was the Head Girl, but she was too smart to be with a Malfoy. She was interested in caring and helping the people whilst he was incredibly accustomed to politics and such. He predicted that should be a healer, mediwitch or teacher whilst he would end up being Lord Malfoy, powerful politician or law-wizard.

He found it irritating and wished that he could have stopped this nonsense a long time ago so the two of them could have been able to have a relationship that was to his standards. All in all, he was a very spoiled boy and he wasn't happy with what was happening.

"So, jobs," Ron's voice broke through his thoughts. He still hated Draco Malfoy, but needed to pass this so his mum wouldn't break his neck for not paying attention to 'good ole Uncle Jamie', as James used to call himself. "Any ideas?"

"Law-wizardry," Draco said lazily, knowing his racing broom dream was nothing but a dream. "Not many wizards do it, and it pays well, not that I need it," he said superiorly. "Maybe you could do it Weasley."

"Doubt it. Sounds boring." Ron was staring at the wall as he lay on the table. "I don't want to do anything I hate." Draco stiffened at that, he had never thought about doing things he enjoyed, just what he was expected to do.

"What would you want to do then?" he sneered angrily.

"I want to open a primary school for muggleborns, halfbloods and maybe purebloods," Ron said hesitantly. "I think they need that education before coming to Hogwarts." Rather than laughing, like Ron expected, Draco was silent as he took in what Ron was saying. It was highly logical and rather beneficial to their people. It was unbelievable that no-one had done it before.

"Maybe an offset of Hogwarts or something," Draco said after a moment. "So they are prepared for Hogwarts and know each other when they start."

"Though, probably in England, so they can go home to their parents," Ron said. This was the first time he had ever spoken about his aim to make a primary school, he had never dared to tell his friends. Somehow, it was easier to tell his enemy. "Less money as well, no boarders."

"It's not a bad idea, Weasley," Draco said. "Not a bad idea at all."


End file.
